Camp Half-Blood
by AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn
Summary: Welcome to the lives of campers of Camp Half-Blood! Oc's needed! .:CLOSED:.
1. Oc Form

Welcome To Camp Half-Blood!

I'm hosting an OC contest.

If you want to enter the contest, here's the form:

Name (First and Last):

Godly Parent:

Real Parent (Alive or Deceased):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Crush (Other Oc or none):

Appearance:

Hair:

Eyes:

Cas. Clothing:

Fighting Clothing:

Favorite Color:

Favorite food:

Best Friend (Other oc or none):

Life Before:

Other:

Thank you!

By the way none of the other characters exist (Like Percy and Annabeth).

**Thanks **

**AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn**


	2. The Ocs!

Here of the Ocs I chose for the story:

OC Contest's

Name: Zach Cohen

Godly Parent: Zeus

Real Parent: Sydney Cohen (Deceased)

likes: Reading or training

Dislikes: Being annoyed

Crush: none

Appearance: a kind of muscular body, always has a straight face and 2 tattoo's on his arms (sleeves)

Hair: Spikey, Black

Eyes: Gold

Cas. Clothes: white t-shirt with leather jacket with gray hood, and blue jeans ripped at the knee's and converse shoes

Fighting clothing: all the same except with a long black leather cloak that is shirtless

Favorite color: Black

Favorite food: spaghetti

best friend: none

Life Before: always made straight A's naturally had 2 jobs and barely afforded his apartment but every time he was anywhere around anything electrical he could feel it turn on and off but it would soon short circuit and stop when he went near them but one day he was walking and this ladies phone exploded in her purse when he got near her and she got really mad and turned into a monster and that's when this goat legged person came out of nowhere and, saved him and took him to camp.

Other: he can manipulate electricity,make objects out of it and can call lightning to strike at his location, his weapons are 2 swords that have lightning bolt shaped blades, he can run over 100 mph, he's 17, and currently 5 '11

CoolCatz's

First name: Demitre Higgens

Godly parent: Athena

Real Parent: Jonathan Higgens, alive

Likes: Goldfish, Books, Running, Pizza, Math, Fighting

Dislikes: Hera, Fire, Spiders, Aphrodite kids, and Orange juice

Crush: Your Pick

Apperance: Short, Skinny

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Cas. Clothing: Camphalf blood tshirt and shorts with converse

Fight clothing: normal clothes unless equipted with armour

Favorite Color: Green

Favorite Food: Goldfish or Pizza

Best Friend: None, hes a loner

Life Before: he was living in a foster home until he ran away and found camp half blood

Other: hes 4'9" and 13

PheonixFireGirl32617's

Name (First and Last): Petra Swift

Godly Parent: Mom was daughter of Poseidon, Dad son of Hades, so 1/4 each.

Real Parent (Alive or Deceased): see above

Likes: Reading, animals, swimming

Dislikes: monsters/people/immortal beings trying to kill her

Crush (Other Oc or none): none

Appearance: Tall, skinny.

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue-grey

Cas. Clothing: CHB t shirt and Jeans

Fighting Clothing: CHB t shirt and jeans

Favorite Color: Silver, Turquoise

Favorite food: Noodle soup

Best Friend (Other oc or none): Tess Smith

Life Before: Parents were demigods and tought her how to fight. She grew up untill she was 9 in china, so she speaks chinese.

Kiana Berry's

Name (First and Last): Justin Berri

Godly Parent: Hermes

Real Parent (Alive or Deceased): Hailey Berri, Deceased

Likes: Food, Stealing, Girls, Messing with Athena kids, money, fighting, and Being the star of everything

Dislikes: Athena Kids, Children of the big three, pens, mr.d, and everything pink

Crush (Other Oc or none): Adara Jay

Appearance: Tall, Violent looking, Scars all over his face.

Hair: Dark-Black hair

Eyes: Brown

Cas. Clothing: T-shirt, Jeans, and addidas.

Fighting Clothing: Random armour

Favorite Color: Yellow

Favorite food: Pizza

Best Friend (Other oc or none): Anyone.

Life Before: His mother was a physciatrist, and every once in a while he would go and help her out. One day a mom and a little boy and a teen wanted to go in at the same time, but she took in the teen first, because she was better with teen problems. That made the Mom and the little boy mad, and they turned into horrible monsters and tried to attack them, revealing that the teen has goat legs. After that he took him to camp, and he started a life there, having lots of fun with the kids he belonged with.

Other: He's been at camp for two years, and he currently is 5' 10"

KatieGardnerPlusTravisStoll's:

Name (First and Last): Adara Jay

Godly Parent: Aphrodite

Real Parent (Alive or Deceased): Steven Jay, deing of cancer

Likes: simple clothes, P!nk

Dislikes: normal aph girls, to much makeup, bad perfume

Crush (Other Oc or none): you can pair her with whoever

Appearance: she has a casual style like shorts and a tank top also a great fighter

Hair: golden blonde

Eyes: light green

Cas. Clothing: simple tank top and jeans

Fighting Clothing: same as casual unless she has armor

Favorite Color: super light blue almost white

Favorite food: cookies

Best Friend (Other oc or none): anyone you want, your story

Life Before: her dads owns a rose shop and lived normal, though she was always popular

Other: she fights really good and uses her beauty to hipnotize her opponent

Life is Like a Potatoes:

Name (First and Last): Samantha "Sammy" Doey

Godly Parent: Apollo

Real Parent (Alive or Deceased): Meghan Doey, Alive

Likes: Hermes Cabin, food, archery, music, playing a guitar, horses, horseback riding, all animals, Hunters of Artemis (Doesn't want to become one, but likes them for their archery skills), donuts

Dislikes: Ares Cabin, Athena Cabin, getting sick, feeling weak

Crush (Other Oc or none): I'll tell you when the actual story gets started

Appearance: She has tan skin, a Texan accent, and is about medium height. She has a burns on her hands and face from the many times her arrows blew up before she shot them. She has calluses on her hands from the bow and arrow.

Hair: Blonde, usually in braid, down to mid-back

Eyes: Bright blue eyes

Cas. Clothing: t-shirt, SOFFE or jean shorts, sports flip-flops, cowboy hat

Fighting Clothing: bow and arrow, army jacket, combat boots, light armor, dagger strapped to thigh, arrows that are made to blow up buildings

Favorite Color: Sky blue

Favorite food: Her mother's homemade donuts; or donuts in general.

Best Friend (Other oc or none): I'll tell you once the story gets started.

Life Before: Her life has been ripped apart by war. Her older brother went to fight in Afghanistan when she was 6 and was reported MIA (Missing In Action) 3 years later. Her mother works for the army as a doctor and Sammy has been to the army hospital. Her stomach is practically lined with steel after that. Until she was 12, she worked part-time at the army hospital as an intern/item-getter. When she was still 12, a soldier was brought into the hospital that had furry legs; a satyr (Just thought I should clear that up). Her mother nursed the satyr back to health and then drive them from Fort Hood, Texas to Camp Half-Blood. She's been going to camp for two years.

Other: She's fourteen years old now. She only goes to Camp Half-Blood during the summer; she goes back to Ford Hood for the rest of the summer.


	3. A World of Love

"Adara? Adara? ADARA!" Samantha Doey was waving her hand in front of her Best Friend Adara's face.

"I'm listening!" Adara said. Samantha was laughing at her best friend.

"Were you thinking about Zach again?" she asked Adara.

"Yaaaaaaa." Adara said. "I have to go to training. See ya at dinner, Sammy?"

"Ya, okay." Samantha said.

She was walking to the lava wall when she spotted her best guy friend, Justin working in the armory. The were probably as close as you can possibly be without being Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

"Hey, Justin when are you going to finally get the nerves to ask out Adara?" Sammy teased her friend.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Sammy." he sighed ask he finally put the last knife on the shelf. They stayed up for one second, then crashed down again.

Samantha laughed at her best friend. If there was one thing Justin couldn't do, it's stack.

"I've been in here for hours. Why can't these things just STAY UP!" Justin was mad. And when Justin was mad, that was not a good sign.

Samantha giggled, then grabbed the knifes. In about 2 minutes, she got them to stay up.

"You need to teach me your skills. " Justin said.

"Not now. I really need to get to the Lava wall." Samantha left the room. On the way there, she crashed into the star of Camp Half-Blood, Zach Cohen.

* * *

Zach Cohen stared down at the Small 14 year old. 5' 11' frame stood over her 5' 3' one. She may be such a small girl, but she's a strong fighter.

"Ummm, I'm sorry, I better go now." Samantha got up, and walked away. He stared at the girl confused. Wait, she was the girl with the hot Aphrodite friend!

"Wait!" he shouted. Samantha turned around.

"Ya?"

"Ummm, you know your friend, the blonde one?"

"Yes."

"Would you... ummmm... Ask her if she was maybe umm interested in going out with me?"

Samantha's smile faded away.

"Ummmm, Ya Sure." Samantha said running away.

* * *

The Black haired Petra witnessed the whole scene between Samantha and Zach. She was the Camp Half-Blood matchmaker, and she could see sparks between those two.

"Hey, Tess, you know Zach Cohen?" She stared at her pea of a brain best friend Tess Smith. She may be the world's biggest airhead, but she can be helpful at times.

"You mean the Nerdy Hermes kid?" Tess asked

"No not Mack Rowen, Zach Cohen!" Petra said.

"Oh, ya, the really hot muscular kid!" Tess said.

"Well, he and the Battle scared kid, Samantha Doey, have something."

"Oh, ya, the Best Friend of the most unfashionable girl in my cabin!" Tess said.

"So anyway, they were walking and they bumped into each other, and I can see love within that. Of course, he's going to need another girlfriend, so his love for Samantha grows stronger. He's asking out Adara tomorrow. Perfect!" Petra loved her brilliant plans.

"Wait, out of all the girls in our cabin, he picks Adara! I am not going to let THAT HAPPEN!" She stormed off, probably looking for Zach probably. Petra wished him good luck.

* * *

Demitre Higgens wrote the Camp Half-Blood 'newspaper'. Well technicaly, he wrote the articles that were posted up on a magic wall outside the dining hall. Everytime time a new one was posted, it magically appeared, and Everytime one needed to be removed, it magically dissapeared.

Besides the 'newspaper.' Demitre never really had anything else to do with his life. He was 'the nerd.' and 'a loner.' the only kid who actually talked to him was Mack Rowen, and that was on rare occasions. He really had a major crush on the matchmacker Petra Swift. Sometimes he airheaded friend Tess came in and told him the romance at CHB for the newspaper, but otherwise he never had any form of communication with her.

Beside, she never matched herself up.

* * *

**So, how was the first chapter of my first Oc story? **

**Plz, R/R! **

**Thank You **

**-Me-**


End file.
